The Guardian Gaiden
by Baou Zakerga156
Summary: What happened in the years after Naruto died? What happened in the Soul Society? What happened in his home world? What happened to his family? What were his origins?
1. Rukia: The Guardian Gaiden

**The Guardian Gaiden**

**I don't own Bleach or Naruto.**

* * *

A female Soul Reaper that looked older than Toshiro sat in the office of the 5 Squad Captain and was currently writing down a report. She had black hair in a bob with several strands hanging between her eyes. She wore fingerless white tekkō which extended above her elbows. Over her shihakusho was her Captain haori.

She was just about to finish when an explosion blew out the wall of her office. What seemed to be a younger version of her wearing part of a Hollow mask that was shaped like a rabbit hopped through the hole and laughed.

"No one in the Soul Society is faster than Hisana Kuchiki!" declared the girl as a boy that looked like a male version of Momo with blond hair entered through the hole.

He had on a piece of a Hollow mask that was shaped like a tyranosaurs skull.

"Sister, you know we're not supposed to be in here." said the boy cautiously.

"It's alright, Kaito." said the woman as she calmly stood up, "I was getting tired of writing reports anyway. But Hisana, you need to keep yourself in control. Do you want me to get your older sister to come and deal with you?"

"N-No, mother." said Hisana fearfully as her mother smiled at her with purple eyes.

* * *

**Captain of Squad 5**

**Rukia Kuchiki**

* * *

"Man, it's so boring around here since Rukia became a captain." complained Renji as he laid outside Byakuya's office at the Kuchiki Estate.

"If you want to see her, then go to her office." said Byakuya as he worked on some of his paperwork.

"I've tried that but she says she's too busy every time." said Renji as he sat up and looked at his captain, "Aren't you worried about her being a Captain?"

"I am." stated Byakuya as he sat his brush down, "But she has grown strong."

"Thank you, brother." said Rukia as she walked into the office from a side room with Hisana at her side.

"Hey, Uncle Byakuya!" greeted Hisana happily.

"Hello, Hisana." greeted Byakuya, "Why are you here, Rukia?"

"Hisana destroyed my office again." said Rukia as her daughter lied down next to Byakuya and began looking at a magazine.

"I see." said Byakuya as he went back to his paperwork, "I'll watch her."

"Thank you." said Rukia as she bowed before she turned to Renji, "It was great seeing you again, Renji."

She headed off and Hisana sighed sadly as she continued to look at her magazine.

"She's been thinking about father." said Hisana, getting Byakuya and Renji's attention, "I was told that she and father only knew each other for a few months. Did she really care about him that much?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Renji in surprise at the question, "She and the other girls cared for him deeply! He was incredibly strong! He..."

"Renji, get back to work." ordered Byakuya.

"Yes, Captain!" exclaimed Renji as he jumped to his feet and headed off.

Byakuya sat his brush down and turned to Hisana, who sat up and faced her uncle.

"Your father was a hero to the Soul Society." explained Byakuya, "His one night stand with your mother was the result of a drunken fantasy. But when he found out about you and your siblings, he spent as much time as he could with your mother and the others. Even while he was greaving about his wife, he said you all were the most precious things in his life. He treated them all like queens and made sure they were safe until he died."

Hisana looked at the dented coin necklace that had belonged to her father and held it in her hands.

* * *

Rukia walked toward the cliff overlooking Sokyoku Hill and was a little surprised to find another Captain there.

"Suì-Fēng, I wasn't expecting you here." said Rukia as she walked up next to her comrade.

They both stared at a wooden post with a hatchet with a hollowed out head and Sawtooth crossed over it. Around the post and weapons was a seal that prevented anyone from getting close enough to touch them.

"A year." whispered Suì-Fēng, "It's been a year since he died."

"It seems just like yesterday that he was here smiling at us." said Rukia, "It's hard to believe that he's just gone."

Suì-Fēng flipped her hood over her head and turned away from the grave.

"I'll see you later at the captains' meeting." said Suì-Fēng as she vanished with a burst of Shunpo.

Rukia continued to stare at the grave and closed her eyes.

"I haven't decided yet." said Rukia as an old woman appeared behind Rukia.

"I understand." said the old woman as she walked up to Rukia, using her cane for support, "It has been almost a thousand years since I stood here."

"I didn't know the Soul Society existed all those years ago." said Rukia.

"The Soul Society has existed since the beginning of time." explained the woman.

Rukia opened her eyes and reached out to touch Sawtooth. A spark of electricity hit her fingertips and she pulled her hand back quickly.

"I'll give you another three days." said the old woman, "If you haven't decided by then, then I'll assume you've turned down the offer."

The woman vanished in an instant and Rukia closed her eyes again.

**(Two Hours Later)**

Rukia stood silently in her meeting across from Byakuya and didn't even bother paying attention as she was deep in thought. Yamamoto coughed and Rukia snapped out of her trance to find that the meeting was over and she and Yamamoto were the only ones left in the room.

"I apologize, sir." said Rukia as she stood in front of Yamamoto and bowed, "I was just thinking about something."

"Is it about your daughter's father?" asked Yamamoto.

"No, sir." said Rukia as she kneeled down before Yamamoto and hung her head, "It's something else."

"Rukia Kuchiki, when you first passed the Captain Proficiency Test, I could tell that you would be overwhelmed by the amount of work that your new post comes with." said Yamamoto, "I have spoken with your brother as well as Captain Ukitake and have decided to let you take a leave of absence to the World of the Living."

"A leave of absence, sir?" asked Rukia, utterly confused.

"You have been pushing yourself harder than the other captains when they first took the post and need a break." stated Yamamoto, "Lieutenant Hinomori will temperarily take over your duties while you are gone."

"I thank you for the offer, Head Captain." said Rukia respectfully, "But I'm afraid I must decline."

"This is nonnegocable, Captain Kuchiki." stated Yamamoto sternly, "I expect you in the World of the Living within the hour and back in three days."

"Yes, sir." said Rukia as she headed to collect her Zanpakuto.

**(Fifty Minutes Later)**

Rukia stepped out of the Senkaimon and looked out at Karakura Town. She took a deep breath and landed down on the ground before walking around. She went to a residential area and stared at the Kurosaki Clinic. She struggled to force herself to the door and went to knock. She was just about to when the door opened and Ichigo passed right through her. Ichigo looked back at the door and straight at Rukia but she knew that Ichigo couldn't see her anymore. Ichigo smiled and headed off. Rukia smiled as well and headed to a particular store.

* * *

Kisuke Urahara sneezed as he was enjoying his tea when the door opened.

"Ah, the newest Captain is here for a visit!" exclaimed Kisuke in joy, only to get a sandal to the face.

"Shut up." said Rukia, "I'm here for a Gigai and a Gikon."

"I thought you'd have gotten one back in the Soul Society." poised Kisuke.

"I told them that I wanted to give you something to do besides sit around all day." said Rukia as Kisuke smiled.

He went into the back and came out with a Gigai that looked exactly like her wearing simple jeans and a shirt and a Chappy Gikon. Rukia went into it then headed toward the door.

"By the way..." said Kisuke as he held out a business card, "I think you might actually like this place."

Rukia took the business card and examined it.

"The Nine-Tails Night Club?" she asked.

"It's just a place you should check out." said Kisuke with a smile.

Rukia put the card and Gikon in her pocket then headed out into the city. She walked to the park and sat on a bench, looking up at the sky as she sighed.

_"What should I do?"_ she thought in distress, _"It would be an honor to accept but I would leave Hisana behind. What would you do?"_

She then narrowed her eyes and looked to her left. She pulled out her Gikon dispenser and popped one in her mouth then swallowed. Her soul was ejected out of the Gigai and Rukia turned to the left.

"Chappy, stay here." ordered Rukia.

"You got it, pyon!" exclaiemd Chappy as she happily saulted Rukia, who shot off into the sky.

She headed out to the ocean and stopped miles from any civilized area. She looked around a little before she drew her Zanpakuto and spun around, blocking an energy blade coming from an Arrancar. The Arrancar had pale skin and long, turquoise hair and yellow eyes. His mask fragment was on his right cheek on his upper jaw that went around the back of his head and had some sort of crest.

"I did not expect a Soul Reaper to find me so quickly, much less a Captain." said the Arrancar with a heavy Spanish accent.

"Captain of Squad 5, Rukia Kuchiki." stated Rukia as she struggled to keep up with the Arrancar's monstrous strength.

"A Kuchiki?" asked the Arrancar before he smiled, "Well, then, forgive me for not showing you the respect you deserve."

He knocked Rukia away with the energy blade before drawing his sword.

"I'm called Arturo." said the Arrancar, "Arturo Plateado. And you shall not leave this encounter alive."

"Dance, Sode no..." began Rukia before she was bifurcated at the waist by Arturo and her Zanpakuto shatted into a million pieces.

"A pitty." said Arturo as Rukia's corpse fell into the sea, "The Kuchikis were much stronger a thousand years ago. You didn't even put up a good fight."

**(That Night)**

Rukia weakly opened her eyes looked up at the familiar glowing shield.

"Oh, Rukia, I'm so relieved that you're awake!" exclaimed Orihime as she finished healing up Rukia and removed her shield from over the Soul Reaper.

"What happened?" asked Rukia as she sat up and gripped her head.

Memories flooded Rukia's mind, causing her to instinctivly move to feel her waist.

"You were found at the docks cut in half." explained Orihime, "If Ggio hadn't found you, you would've died."

"Ggio?" asked Rukia before she noticed they weren't in Orihime's appartment, "What is this place?"

"This is Level 9 of the Nine-Tails Night Club!" explained Orihime happily, "This place has everything anybody could want! Chappy's downstairs on Level 6 right now eating a mountain of carrots!"

Rukia got up weakly and headed into the elevator. She pressed a button but nothing happened.

"You need one of these." said Orihime as she held up a pass card.

She stepped into the elevator and held the pass over a scanner. There was a beep and the doors closed as Orihime pressed a button. The doors closed and the elevator descended. The doors opened to a large floor with a huge buffet that had about five dozen people around. Orihime led her to the back and they found Chappy in Rukia's Gigai behind a table with a small pile of carrot leaves on it.

"Great to see... you up, mistress, pyon." said Chappy before she passed out.

Rukia sighed and entered the Gigai then coughed Chappy up before putting her back in her dispenser.

"So, how did you end up like that?" asked Orihime.

"I was fighting an Arrancar." explained Rukia.

"Arrancar?" asked Orihime, "But I thought that..."

A hand clamped around Orihime's mouth and they both looked to see Ggio was the one silencing her.

"Not here." said Ggio as he looked around, "Take her to Level 0."

He headed off and Orihime took Rukia back to the elevator. Once they got in, Orihime scanned her pass again then looked up at the ceiling.

"What was that code again?" she said to herself.

Rukia looked at the buttons in the elevator and she pressed all the buttons, two at a time which, when added up, made nine. She then pressed the 9 button three times and the elevator started moving up, rather quickly. Rukia and Orihime held onto the railing inside to keep themselves up before the elevator suddenly stopped and they were thrown into the air then fell on their backs.

"I forgot it did that." said Orihime as she stood up with Rukia and they both walked out of the elevator.

Rukia looked in shock at all the enormous circular room with a giant screen against the far wall. On the end of the table sat Tatsuki as she looked over a pile of papers.

"Tatsuki, Rukia is here." announced Orihime.

"Huh?" asked Tatsuki as she looked up from the papers, "Oh, thanks Orihime."

Orihime smiled then left the room.

"Have a seat." said Tatsuki as she moved the papers to the side.

Rukia did and Tatsuki smiled.

"How've you been?" asked Tatsuki.

"Besides being a mother and cut in half by an Arrancar, I'm fine." said Rukia sarcastically.

"Yes, I heard." said Tatsuki as she turned her chair around and pressed a button on the armrest.

An image of Arturo came up on the screen and Tatsuki sighed.

"Arturo Plateado." announced Tatsuki, "He's an Arrancar that attacked the Soul Society shortly after The Great Soul War."

"The Great Soul War?" asked Rukia, "I've never heard of that."

"Not surprising." said Tatsuki, "Central 46 tried to erase it from history but kept it hidden deeply in their archives. According to their version of history, Quincies were discovered over three hundred years ago when they actually existed more than a thousand years ago. But we're getting off topic here."

"Sorry." apologized Rukia as Tatsuki turned back to her.

"It's okay." said Tatsuki as she rested her elbows on the table and brought her hands together, "Arturo attacked shortly after The Great Soul War in order to absorb the powers of Soul Reapers. However, he was sealed by a being that came from another world called the Guardian."

"I thought the Guardian was just an old legend." said Rukia.

"No, the Guardian exists." said Tatsuki, "She has appeared in countless records in the Soul Society, the World of the Living, and the Shinobi Realm."

"Is there any way to defeat Arturo?" asked Rukia.

"She said there was but the chances of that happening are zero." explained Tatsuki.

"Why?" questioned Rukia.

"She said the only a Soul Reaper of noble blood that could uncover the true power of Zanpakuto would be able to defeat Arturo." replied Tatsuki, "She later clarified that this meant that the person would be able to bond with Zanpakuto on a level that they could actually change the sword at will."

Rukia swallowed the lump in her throat at those words and clenched her hands under the table.

"Have you told the Head Captain about this?" asked Rukia.

"We've told him that we may need him to personally help fight Arturo if this goes on." explained Tatsuki, "It would take Arturo a certain amount of time before he's strong enough to return to the Soul Society as he needs to gather power from the three Plains of Battle."

"Plains of Battle?" asked Rukia.

"Land, sea, and sky." was Tatsuki's response, "He must wait exactly twenty-four hours before he is able to absorb the jūreichi in each spot. He's already absorbed the Jūreichi of Sea. The next one he's going after is the Jūreichi of Sky."

An image of a world map appeared in place of Arturo's photo and had three locations marked with one blinking black.

"The Jūreichi of Sky is at the peak of Mt. Everest." said Tatsuki.

"Wait, I thought there could only be one jūreichi in the World of the Living at one time." inquired Rukia, "Plus, couldn't the Espada do something about Arturo? And what about reinforcements from the Soul Society?"

"To answer you first question, we of the Espada are able to sense Reiatsu down to its absolute minimum while the Soul Society can only focus on one general area at a time." said Tatsuki, "To answer your second question, only the Segunda and Primera could stop him and they're either too busy in the Shinobi Realm to help or dead."

Rukia diverted her gaze at the mention of the Primera, depression taking over her being.

"Finally, Old Man Yamamoto has ordered a lockdown of the Soul Society and is making it harder to open a Garngata there to slow down Arturo and he's closed down the Senkaimon so no more Soul Reapers are coming through." said Tatsuki.

Rukia gritted her teeth and Tatsuki sensed her anger.

"You're the only Soul Reaper that's even strong enough to be Arturo's presence." explained Tatsuki, "The fate of all four worlds rests with you."

**(Later)**

Rukia stood on a snow covered Mt. Everest as a Soul Reaper and held her reformed Zanpakuto in her hand.

"I'm always here to help, Mistress." said Sode no Shirayuki as she appeared behind Rukia.

"Wasn't that one of the reasons you hate me?" asked Rukia without looking at her sword, "I can't do anything without you?"

"But this is an enemy you cannot defeat alone." said the Zanpakuto Spirit, "We need to stand together as one."

"What was your first impression of me?" asked Rukia.

"Whatever do you mean, Mistress?" asked Sode no Shirayuki.

"What did you think of me when I first touched you with my hands when you were an Asauchi?" asked Rukia.

"That you weren't confident in yourself and afraid of letting down your brother." replied Sode no Shirayuki before she smiled, "But now, you've overcome those fears and insecurities to become someone others can look up to."

"I'm sure you've heard what Tatsuki was saying about the only way to defeat Arturo." said Rukia.

"I did and I'm sad to say that I agree with her that it is impossible for me to change me form as Sode no Shirayuki is the name of your soul as well as mine." replied Sode no Shirayuki with a frown.

"But that is a lie." said Rukia as she turned to her Zapakuto, "It is possible for you to change your name and powers, isn't it?"

"There is an extremely small chance of that happening but there is a wall blocking that potential from you." said Sode no Shirayuki.

"What is it?" asked Rukia when Sode no Shirayuki vanished.

"Didn't I kill you already?" asked Artuto as he appeared behind Rukia.

"You did." said Rukia as she turned to Arturo and her Zanpakuto releashed into Shikai, "But as long as you're alive, I shall continue to come back."

Arturo smiled as both he and Rukia vanished and appeared in the middle of where they used to be with their blades locked in combat. As they fought, Arturo noticed something.

"You're not used to fighting offensively, are you?" he asked as he pressed his attack.

Rukia remained silent and gritted her teeth,

"Bankai." she said forcefully, causing Arturo's eyes to widen.

* * *

In the Shinobi Realm, the Octavia Espada stared at a the monitor in front of her and sighed in relief.

"Well, that was easy." she said before suddenly realizing something, "A little too easy."

* * *

Rukia panted in exhaustion as she exitted her Bankai.

_"It's... over."_ she thought.

She tensed up when she saw flames rise up from the snow and come together into a large pillar that she was sure could be seen from the moon. A moment later, Arturo stepped out of the flames looking completely different. He looked almost exactly like the Arrancar she had seen pictures of in Lieutenant Kira's report a year ago but his feathers were a mixture of red and orange with each one of his hands and feet being extremely sharp talons that seemed like they could cut through diamond. His wings were also at least a foot longer each.

"To force me to use Fénix's Resurrección is impressive." commended Arturo, "I haven't used this power in years."

He flapped both his wings and Rukia was blown off the mountain by the sheer force of the gale from them. She barely managed to gain traction on the sky and glared at Arturo. She pointed the tip of Sode no Shirayuki at Arturo and frowned.

"Tsugi no Mai: Hakurin!" she shouted urgently.

A giant wave of cold air a hundred times large than the mountain they were fighting on flew at Arturo and the Arrancar chuckled. A ball of flames encased him and the moment the cold air hit him, it warmed up instantly while melting the snow on the mountain peak. Rukia stared in shock as Artuto appeared in front of her and cut her into three pieces with each talon.

"I must commend you for a good fight." said Arturo before he turned back to the mountain, "But now, I must get down to business."

The entire mountain shook and broke down into countless particles of Reishi that Arturo absorbed into his body then returned to normal as his Resurrección retunred to its sealed state.

* * *

Rukia awoke and sharply drew breath as she shot up and remembered what had happened. She looked around and saw she was in a forest and there was a fire next to her.

"Sorry about the location." said the old woman that Rukia had been seeing for days, "I would've taken you into my TARDIS but Cortana is taking a while to bring back here."

Rukia looked at the old woman as she hobbled over to the fire and stirred the contents of the pot hanging over it.

"I patched you up as best I could without help but I had to have the others sew you back together and replenish your blood." said the old woman.

"You're... the Guardian, aren't you?" asked Rukia.

"Yes." said the woman as she used her cane to remove the pot from over the fire and sat it down in front of Rukia, "I am the Guardian."

"Sorry, it's just that I didn't think you would look this old." said Rukia.

"It's no problem." said the Guardian before she coughed violently.

"Are you alright?" asked Rukia as she rushed over.

"Just my age catching up with me." said the Guardian, "Being almost 2,000 years old will do that to you."

The Guardian moved to scoop up some soup in a bowl but dropped the ladel. Rukia picked it up and took the bowl from the Guadian filled it before handing it back.

"Thank you." said the Guardian as she began eating.

"Tell me, why did you stay in the Soul Society?" asked Rukia.

"After The Great Soul War, I stayed because I knew that the Emperor of the Quincies would return. Arturo was just something I took care of while I waited." explained the Guardian.

"But why didn't you help with Aizen?" asked Rukia.

"Because the events surrounding Aizen invading Karakura Town were time locked." said the Guardian, "That means its impossible for me to travel to that time. Besides, you didn't need my help. You had the men you loved help you."

"Excuse me?" asked Rukia in offence.

"I'm talking about Ichigo and your daughter's father." said the Guardian.

"I don't love him!" exclaimed Rukia, "That thing was just a one night stand and we were both drunk!"

"So, you do love Ichigo." said the Guardian with a smile.

Rukia turned red at how she let it slip and the Guardian lowered her head.

"Do you remember the name of your daughter's father?" asked the Guardian.

"It's..." began Rukia before she realized she couldn't recall it, "Why don't I remember it?"

"Because, I had it sealed away." said the Guardian, "You are the only one who can unlock it."

"How do you know that?" asked Rukia.

"The names." said the Guardian, "When you get new members of your Squad, the moment you lay your eyes on them, you know something that you shouldn't."

Rukia looked down at her own bowl of soup and stared at her reflection.

"You are the one who can defeat Arturo." said the Guardian.

"But you said only someone with a Zanpakuto that can change its form is able to do it." said Rukia.

"I did but all Zanpakuto can change." said the Guardian with a smile, "It's sealed state to Shikai. It's Shikai to Bankai. But what I meant is that the Zanpakuto must still have the power of an Asauchi. The most powerful type of Zanpakuto.

"I thought Asauchi were the weakest?" asked Rukia.

"That is a commen misconception about them." said the Guardian as she sat her soup aside and relaxed against a tree, "They are actually the most powerful Zanpakuto that can become anything. My theory is that while Asauchi may become embodiments of a Soul Reaper's soul, they still possess that part that lets them become anything."

"But why me?" asked Rukia.

"Because, there is only one wall that's preventing you from achieving it." said the Guardian, "You and Sode no Shirayuki have everything in common except for one thing you refuse to admit."

"Which is?" asked Rukia.

The Guardian sighed and looked at Rukia with an amused smile.

"It's getting late and you should talk with him." said the Guardian as she flicked her wrist and Rukia vanished instantly.

* * *

Rukia blinked and found herself back in front of the Kurosaki Clinic. The door opened and Rukia looked right into the face of Ichigo's sister. Karin stared at Rukia and smiled. She stepped aside and Rukia calmly walked in. She headed upstairs and opened the door to Ichigo's room. The boy in question looked over his shoulder and smiled as he turned the chair around.

"I can't see or hear you but I know you're there, Rukia." said Ichigo with a smile.

"It's good to see you again, Ichigo." said Rukia with a smile, "How've you been?"

"I can't complain." said Ichigo, "Things have been great. I got a job to fill the time I used to spend fighting Hollows."

Rukia chuckled then sighed in amusement.

"Have you noticed that we can't remember his name?" she asked.

"Yeah." said Ichigo as he turned away, "It's weird. It feels like we just met him and we remember everything about him but we can't remember his name. But how have you been?"

"I've been trying to kill an extremely powerful Arrancar." said Rukia, "I've been killed twice but you have nothing to worry about."

"I wasn't worrying." said Ichigo, "I can't feel your Reiatsu but I can still tell you've become strong."

"I was told that I'm the only one who can defeat this Arrancar." explained Rukia as she looked away in doubt, "But I'm not even sure if that's possible."

"You'll find a way." said Ichigo as he went up to Rukia and lowered his head like he was looking down at her, "I know it."

"Thanks, Ichigo." said Rukia as Ichigo went and opened his window.

Rukia jumped out it and looked back at Ichigo with a smile.

**(Several Hours Later)**

Rukia stood in the mountains outside of Karakura Town and watched as a Garngata opened and Arturo stepped out.

"Just how many times is it going to take to kill you?" asked Arturo as he drew his sword.

_"This is it."_ thought Rukia, _"If I don't defeat him here, everyone in Karakura is going to die."_

"Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō!" shouted Rukia, surprising Arturo as he was skewered by six bars of light, "Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku!"

Thick glowing golden chains wrapped around Arturo and restrained him even further.

"Bakudō #79. Kuyō Shibari!" shouted Rukia urgently.

Eight small black holes appeared around Arturo with another forming just less than an inch from his Hollow hole.

"Nijimidasu kondaku no monshō. Fusonnaru kyōki no utsuwa! Wakiagari hiteishi!" chanted Rukia.

_"That Kido!"_ thought Arturo in shock, _"None of the Soul Reapers I encountered could perform that particular one!"_

"Shibire matataki! Nemuri wo samatageru! Hakōsuru tetsu no ōjō!" chanted Rukia loudly as she pointed up at the darkening sky while she glowed black as well, "Taezu jikaisuru doro no ningyō! Ketsugōseyo! Hanpatsuseyo! Chi ni michi onore no muryoku wo shire! Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi!"

Panels of darkness appeared around Arturo as he broke the Kido restraining him and quickly entered his Resurrección but it was too late. The panels finished forming a large box around him and it collapsed in on itself. When the Kido faded away, Rukia stared calmly at the bloody Arturo Plateado as the Arrancar breathed heavily as he was drenched in blood.

"How dare you?" asked Arturo angirly, "How dare you injure me, Soul Reaper?"

A large flaming bird appeared before Rukia and she froze as she flashed back to her execution.

"The Sokyoku..." she muttered.

The bird flew at Rukia when it was suddenly blocked by a large wall of sand. The bird burnt out and Arturo looked behind him as the sand dropped from Rukia's vision and she was relieved to see who had saved her.

"And just who are you?" asked Arturo at the new arrival.

"Segunda Espada." said the young boy of about Rukia's age, "Gaara."

"L-Lord Gaara, what are you doing here?" asked Rukia.

"I got word from Tatsuki that you having trouble with an Arrancar from a thousand years ago." said Gaara as he appeared between Rukia and Arturo in his Segunda Etapa, "Be careful, Rukia Kuchiki. If you aren't paying attention to where I am, you could die."

Rukia nodded and both of them rushed forward and began fighting Arturo. Gaara held Arturo's claws in place with two Lanza del Relámpago as Rukia appeared above him. She brought her sword across but was blocked by Arturo's wing. He brushed her aside and kicked away from Gaara, who threw both his Lanza del Relámpago at him. Both made contact one after the other and engulfed him in a destructive explosion.

"Lord Gaara, he can regenerate himself with flames!" shouted Rukia urgently.

"I read that report." said Gaara as he began searching for Arturo's Reiatsu.

_"The one thing preventing me is a wall."_ thought Rukia, _"It's something I don't want to admit."_

She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when she was struck across the back by Arturo's talons but Gaara's sand had managed to push her away enough to just have her get a deep gash. Rukia fell limply to the ground as Gaara engaged Arturo again. Rukia's vision began to get dark and her eyes slowly turned lifeless as all the people she met flashed across her mind. The last two were Hisana and the boy who's name she couldn't remember.

_"I'm sorry, Hisana."_ thought Rukia, _"It looks like I won't be coming home. I won't be able to tell you about your father anymore. I won't be able to tell you how much... how much I loved him. I love you... Naruto."_

* * *

"Looks like that Soul Reaper won't be bothering us any time soon!" laughed Arturo as Gaara was cut by Arturo's talons.

A large arc of red energy hit Arturo and severed one of his wings, surprising both him and Gaara. They looked down at Rukia, who tore off her top, exposing her chest to the wind and heat of the air, with a scalpel in her hand. The scalpel glowed and turned into a giant brush with ink on the end. She rushed toward Arturo and swiped him horizontally with the brush before it turned into a sword hilt without a blade as about a thousand cherry blossom petals danced around her. Dozens of cuts appeared on Arturo before Rukia appeared near instantly before him and slashed his wing with a katana that had a hooked blade. Arturo plumitted to the ground and Rukia landed before him.

"How?" asked Arturo angrily as he staggered to his feet, "How can your Zanpakuto change into so many forms?!"

Rukia remained silent as Arturo charged a Gran Rey Cero at Rukia. It exploded on contact and Arturo smiled before it turned to one of shock as Rukia had shielded herself with a dragon wing made of ice. The ice shattered and Rukia turned her sword's point down to the ground before letting go of it. The sword seemed to melt into the ground and countless giant blades rose out of the ground. They all glowed and turned into billions of tiny cherry blossom-like blades that surrounded Arturo in a sphere and collapsed in on him. The countless blades vanished and Rukia's sword reappeared in her hand.

"Damn you!" shouted Arturo as he dashed at Rukia, "DAMN YOU, KUCHIKI!"

Rukia appeared behind Arturo with a familiar black sword to Gaara in her hand along with her wearing a long black cloak. Two stab wound appeared on Arturo before Rukia swept her sword and cleaned the blood off it. The large gates of Hell appeared between Rukia and Arturo and a giant sword stabbed Arturo through the chest. The sword then retreated beyond the gates, which closed and faded away.

"I guess that I should be getting back to my world." said Gaara as he landed behind Rukia.

He opened a Garngata and proceeded through it. Meanwhile Rukia cried and fell to her knees. She looked up at the sky and started sobbing.

"Yes." she whispered through her sobs, "I accept."

**(A Week Later)**

"Mother, I finally passed!" exclaimed Hisana as she opened the door to her mother's office.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw that a man with blonde hair was now in the office and sitting at Rukia's desk.

"Who are you?" asked Hisana.

"I'm the new Captain of Squad 5." said the disgruntled man, "Acutally, I held the position about a hundred years ago so I guess you could say that I took back the position.

"Where's my mother?" asked Hisana, now getting a little angry.

"Oh, you must be Hisana then." said the man, "I wonder why no one told you but your mother is no longer the Captain of Squad 5."

"NO!" shouted Hisana in defiance, "THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!"

She ran out of the office and Shinji sighed.

"Great, another Hiyori." he whined.

**(Ten Minutes Later)**

"Now, onto the next order of business." said Yamamoto before the doors to the meeting hall flew off its hinges and Hisana stormed in.

"What is the meaning of this?!" demanded Yamamoto, "This is a captains' meeting!"

Hisana appeared in front of Yamamoto in an instant with her sword at his neck and all the captains looked on in shock.

"Why?" asked the pissed off Hisana, "Why won't anybody tell me where mother is?"

"You dare draw your sword on me, child?" asked Yamamoto angrily as he opened his eyes a little to glare at Hisana.

"Tell me where she is right now before I chop your head off, old man." threatened Hisana.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back to see Byakuya was the one in question.

"I apologize for her behaivor, Head Captain." said Byakuya respectfully, "I will see to this matter. Please excuse us."

He grabbed a hold of Hisana's wrist and vanished with her.

"I told you we should've told her, Old Man." said Kyoraku with a smile.

* * *

"Let go of me!" shouted Hisana as she pushed her uncle away.

"You could be executed for drawing your sword against the Head Captain." reminded Byakuya.

"I wouldn't have had to draw my sword against him if someone would just tell me where mother is!" shouted Hisana.

"You mother, my sister, had been promoted." explained Byakuya.

"To Hell she was!" shouted Hisana, "No one can get promoted above Captain!"

"She was made a member of the Royal Guard, the Zero Squad." explained Byakuya.

"The what?" asked Hisana, still angry.

"You know the Soul Society has a king, right?" asked Byakuya.

"Get to the point already." said Hisana as she tried to hold back.

"Your mother was made a member of the king's personal guard." said Byakuya, "She left the Seireitei to live in the Reiōkyū, the Soul King's Palace."

"So, how do I get there?" asked Hisana.

"You can't." said Byakuya, "The Reiōkyū is inaccessable to members of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

"Bullshit!" shouted Hisana, "There has to be a way to get there!"

"I'm sorry, Hisana." apologized Byakuya as he closed his eyes, "But you mother won't be coming back."

"No!" shouted Hisana as she began to cry, "No! She has to come back! She just has to!"

Byakuya lowered his head and stepped aside.

"Rukia did leave something for you." said Byakuya.

"What?" asked Hisana through her tears.

"The thing you've always wanted." he said, "Your father's name. Naruto."

He walked off and Hisana fell to her knees and continued to cry in both joy and sadness.

**(That Night)**

Kaito and one of his and Hisana's sisters stood outside Hisana's room as she continued to sob.

"We really shouldn't be here, Kaito." said the Soul Reaper with a Hollow mask fragment that looked like a tiger's jaw bone and long black hair.

"But she's in pain, Matsuri." said Kaito as he turned to her, "She needs us right now."

The door flew open and Hisana kicked her brother out of the compound, literally.

"What I need is for you to leave me alone!" she shouted as she slammed the door closed.

She went back to her bed and continued sobbing into her pillow. She headed the sound of her soul pager ringing and answered it.

"Hello?" asked Hisana as she tried to hold back tears.

"Hisana?" came the voice of Rukia, making Hisana tense up.

* * *

"Mother, why did you leave without telling me?" asked Hisana over the phone.

"I'm sorry." apologized Rukia softly, "But it was an opportunity I couldn't pass on. I want you to know that I love you and I'm so proud of you."

"You... You think father would be as well?" asked Hisana hopefully.

"Of course." said Rukia with a smile, "Remember, you can call me whenever you need. I have to go."

"Okay." said Hisana as she sniffled, "Bye."

"Bye." said Rukia as she ended the call and looked around at her city full of Chappy memorabilia.

"I've got to say that this all is really cute." said the Guardian as she appeared behind Rukia, "You didn't tell her?"

"I don't need to." said Rukia with a smile as she turned to the Guardian, "If everything is going to happen like you said it would, then she'll be seeing her father very soon."

"I'm sure he's looking forward to it too." said the Guardian as she returned the smile then went off.

* * *

**Just thought I'd write this as a little side project to show what happened back in the Bleach Universe.**


	2. Kushina: The Offer of a Lifetime

**The Offer of a Lifetime**

**I don't own Naruto or Doctor Who.**

* * *

A young female child of about six with long red hair sat alone by the stream that ran along a tiny bit outside of her village and sighed. She suddenly came out of her slight depression when she heard a strange whirling sound and looked around. She ran toward the sound to find where it was coming from and was pleasantly surprised by what she had found. It was a large blue box with a light on top and writing that said 'Police Public Call Box'.

She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't asleep and indeed she wasn't. The door opened and a man in his thirties stepped out. He had pale-blue eyes and cross-cropped, dark brown hair. He was wearing really old clothing that looked like it was about to fall apart. The man stumbled over to the stream and splashed some water on his face. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Oh, hello." said the man when he noticed the girl, "Are you lost?"

The girl shook her head and the man stood up. He looked at his clothes and smelled his breath.

"What is that thing?" asked the girl.

"A TARDIS." explained the man, "It's a time machine."

He then looked at his hands and saw that they were dirty

"Need to freshen up a bit." said the man as he headed back to the strange box.

He went inside and closed the door. The girl just stood there and was still in shock when the door opened again.

"I'm sorry." apologized the man, "What's your name?"

"Kushina." said the girl, "Kushina Uzumaki."

"Hello, Kushina." said the man, "I'm the Doctor. I'll be back in about half an hour to explain to you about my TARDIS."

He closed the door and a moment later the whirling sound started back up again; the light on top of the box flashing as it faded in and out of existance before vanishing completely. Kushina ran back to her house and came back a moment later with just a scroll then sat down.

**(Some Time Later)**

The TARDIS appeared in an alley and the Doctor stepped out wearing new clothes.

"Could have sworn I was aiming for the forest." commented the Doctor before he walked out of the alley.

He walked onto a busy street of what would be described as a market street from feudal Japan but the people were wearing somewhat modern clothes. A bunch of them had headbands with a leaf symbol on them and green vest jackets. He wandered around to take in the culture before heading sitting on a bench by a river.

"I guess I could relax for a bit before I go back to Kushina." said the Doctor to himself as he lounged on the bench.

"Kushina's never going to like you, Minato." came a stern female child's voice, which caused the Doctor to look over at the two children who were both about 14.

One was a girl with dark skin and spiky blonde hair with three small braided locks. She wore a white jacket that cut off just above her waist with a high collar that covered the lower half of her face. The jacket had long sleeves that covered her arms completely and ended at the wrist of two black gloves. She also had on a white hakama and black shoes. A wakizashi was attached to the back of a belt that had the same metal plate with the same symbol as all the other people.

The boy she was with had spiky blonde hair like the girl but didn't have dark skin. He was wearing a grey jacket over a mesh under-armor, a pair of black pants, and sandals. Around his head was a blue headband with the same metal plate and symbol on it as a lot of other people in the village.

"You never know, Harribel." said Minato in a kind voice, "I bet we end up together and have many kids."

The Doctor got up and went over to them.

"Excuse me." he said, "But were you talking about Kushina Uzumaki just now?"

"Yes." said Harribel as she and Minato turned to him, "Who are you?"

The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a pad of paper then showed it to them.

"That's blank." said Minato.

"Just who are you really?" asked Harribel as she reached for her wakizashi.

"Never had that happen before." said the Doctor as he put away the paper, "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" asked Harribel.

"Just the Doctor." said the Doctor, "Now, I told Kushina I would be back in a few minutes are changing my clothes to explain about my TARDIS."

"You're what?" asked Minato.

"My time machine." replied the Doctor.

"Sure." said Harribel as she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, she should be at this little ramen shop." said Minato, "I could show you where it is."

"You idiot." said Harribel as she slapped Minato outside the head, "He could be a pedophile."

"You worry too much, sister." said Minato as he rubbed his throbbing head before smiling at the Doctor, "Besides, he doesn't give off a bad feeling."

Minato took the Doctor's hand and dragged him off toward the ramen shop while Harribel rolled her eyes and followed them. They got to the stand and the Doctor ducked under the cloth banners.

"Oh, Minato!" exclaimed the man behind the counter, "Sorry but Kushina hasn't been by today."

"Really, Tenchu?" asked Minato as Harribel came into the stand, "She's normally here to eat lunch by now."

"It is pretty odd." said Tenchu.

Two people walked by outside and the Doctor's head shot up.

"Ohy!" called the Doctor after the two men who walked past, "What were you two just talking about?"

"Just about that kidnapping that happened last night." said the man on the left, "Apparently, some ninja from Kumo took that Uzumaki girl."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Minato as he rushed out of the stand.

He instantly ran off for the village gates and Harribel sighed.

"When it comes to Kushina, he always takes things to the extreme." said Harribel.

A woman in her late twenties to early thirties with long red hair bumped into the Doctor and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Sorry, Doctor." said the woman slyly.

The Doctor turned around to look at the woman but found she had vanished. The Doctor reached into his pocket, pulling out a scroll and opening it. He looked it over and ran off.

"Hey!" shouted Harribel as she ran off after the Doctor, "Get back here!"

The Doctor rushed into the TARDIS and went up to the control console, putting in what was on the scroll. Harribel entered and stared in shock at what she saw.

"It's... bigger on the inside." said Harribel in disbelief as she closed the door behind her.

"Shocking, isn't it?" asked the Doctor as he flipped a switch and the entire TARDIS shook.

Harribel grabbed a hold of the railing as the shaking continued before suddenly coming to a stop. The Doctor rushed past Harribel and out of the TARDIS. Harribel stepped out as well and was in shock again at how they were now in the middle of a small town.

"We... moved." she stated.

"Yeah." said the Doctor, "The TARDIS can travel anywhere in time and space."

He handed Harribel the scroll he had gotten from the woman and she opened it.

"It's just a bunch of random numbers and letters." she announced.

"They're coordinates for the TARDIS." explained the Doctor as he and Harribel walked around, "That woman that gave them to me also wrote something below them."

Harribel looked below the numbers and saw a bunch of squiggly lines.

"What's this stuff?" she asked.

"Ancient Gallifreyain." said the Doctor as he and Harribel turned a corner, "The language of my species, the Time Lords."

"Time Lords?" asked Harribel as she jogged to catch up with the Doctor.

"That message says Kushina is somewhere in this town." stated the Doctor as they both stopped in front of a hotel, "Specifically, this building."

They went inside and the Doctor somehow got them a room for free on the top floor. They went inside and Harribel meditated.

"What are you doing?" asked the Doctor.

"Meditating." said Harribel, "If I'm going to fight the ninja who took Kushina, I need to be calm and control my chakra."

"Chakra?" asked the Doctor in surprise, "Been a long time since I heard that word. So, I'm guessing this must be the Land of Fire then."

"You've been here before?" asked Harribel as she came out of her meditation.

"Centuries ago." said the Doctor as he sat down.

"How old are you?" asked Harribel.

"Almost 900." stated the Doctor.

"Sure." said Harribel sarcastically, "What is it about Kushina that drove you to try and rescue her?"

"I promised to tell her about the TARDIS." explained the Doctor, "But I ended up coming back a half an hour after I meant to."

"How old did she look?" asked Harribel.

"About six." said the Doctor.

"Kushina is fourteen, Doctor." said Harribel to the surprise of the Doctor.

She rubbed her eyes and grunted a little.

"What's wrong?" asked the Doctor.

"It's fine." assured Harribel, "My eyes get like this from time to time. I lose the ability to see color and I can see things that shouldn't bee there."

The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and scanned both of Harribel's eyes.

"Fantastic!" exclaimed the Doctor in joy.

"What?" asked Harribel in confusion.

"What you have is an ability called Eagle Vision." explained the Doctor, "It's an ability I encountered in another world that allows you to track other people even if they haven't been there in a long time."

"So, it's like a Kekkei Genkai?" asked Harribel.

"Not exactly." said the Doctor, "This thing is genetic and can even be found in people who aren't ninja."

He took Harribel down to the lobby then turned to her.

"Can you activate it by will?" questioned the Doctor.

"I've never tried it before." said Harribel.

"If you can activate it, we can probably find Kushina." said the Doctor, "Now, focus. Let that feeling in your eyes take over. Picture color fading from everything. Picture it slowly. Let the color fade from your sight."

Harribel listened to the Doctor and the Doctor slowly lost color as everything became an extremely dark shade of blue.

"Now, focus on Kushina." said the Doctor, "Picture her essence becoming clearer. Let it become more hazy the further away from her it is."

Harribel squinted and saw a thing trail of gold smoke frozen in the air. She looked around the room and found that the smoke was thinner by the entrance. She ran down the ground floor hall and came to a dead end.

"It stops at this wall." said Harribel.

The Doctor ran the Sonic Screwdriver all over the wall then turned to Harribel.

"Really?" asked the Doctor as he pressed a portion of the wall in.

The wall spun around and knocked them into a dark hall that instantly lit up with torches. The Doctor grabbed a torch and stalked through the darkness with Harribel behind her.

"Which way?" he asked.

"Left." whispered Harribel, "And be quiet."

They both took a left and headed down a fleet of stairs.

"How far down do you think this goes?" asked Harribel after several minutes of silence.

"How should I know?" asked the Doctor, "You're the one who can see in the dark."

"Just a bit more then take a right." said Harribel as they neared the bottom of the stairs.

After taking a right at the bottom, they stopped in front of a door and the Doctor pushed it open. Inside was what appeared to be an enormous prison with hundreds of cages and the sounds of both animals and people in them. The walls were simple stone and the bars seemed to be made of steel. A foul stench reached their noses and Harribel gasped.

"What?" asked the Doctor in worry.

"It's gone." said Harribel, "I can't see Kushina's essence anymore."

He handed Harribel the torch and grabbed another off the wall.

"Split up and look for her." said the Doctor and Harribel nodded.

The each went to an end of the room and started going up the rows. The Doctor had already searched about a hundred cells when he came across one in particular. He dropped the torch and took out his Sonic and unlocked the cell. He threw the door open and rushed to the fourteen year old girl with long red hair in the cell.

"Kushina." said the Doctor as he tried to wake her up, "Kushina, wake up."

Kushina slowly opened her eyes and gaze up at the Doctor's face.

"Who...?" she asked weakly.

"It's me, the Doctor." said the Doctor.

"Doctor?" asked Kushina weakly as she smiled, "I knew you would come back."

"Sorry I took so long." he apologized.

He heard the sound of running feet and picked her up and carried her out of the cell just as Harribel ran up to him.

"We need to get out of here now." stated Harribel urgently.

"Why?" asked the Doctor.

"Please hand over that girl." said the voice of a man wearing ninja gear as they were surrounded.

The Doctor and Harribel stood back to back and the Doctor looked at the fingers of the men and women surrounding them.

"So, members of the Knights Templar, eh?" asked the Doctor, "How long has your Order been in this world, huh?"

"Eight centuries." said the apparent leader of the group, "Now, hand over the Jinchuriki and your deaths will be swift."

"When I give the signal, run." whispered Harribel.

"What?" whispered the Doctor back as Harribel made a handsign.

An explosion went off behind them and Harribel drew her wakizashi and attacked the Templar leader.

"GO!" shouted Harribel as she engaged the Templar leader in a fierce sword fight.

The Doctor ran out of the room and hurried up the stairs. He quickly headed back to the TARDIS and sat Kushina down before sending the TARDIS on its way with them inside...

* * *

"Damn it." muttered Harribel as she coughed up blood as she lay on the cold stone floor, "I can't die here. I... want want to live. I... need to protect... Minato."

She heard footsteps and looked at the dwindling flames of the torch that was going out from the blood coming from her.

"I never knew you were this weak at this point in your life." said a disappointed female voice, "To think that I actually admire you when you're older."

Harribel managed to look up and stared into cold and unforgiving red eyes.

"Quando ho finito con te, tu compiere il tuo destino." said the person in a language Harribel didn't recognize as the torch went out, "Requiescat in pace."

* * *

Kushina awoke to find herself in the forest and sitting against a tree as the Doctor applied bandages to her arm.

"Where are we?" asked Kushina as she regained her strength.

"Near the border of the Land of Frost." said the Doctor as he checked her other arm, "I brought you here so I could patch you up before I take you home."

"Eight years." said Kushina, "Eight years since you said you'd come back."

"Sorry about that." apologized the Doctor with a smile, "But at least I came back."

Kushina couldn't help but smile back at the Doctor. The next moment, the Doctor passed out and fell to the ground.

**(Eight Hours Later)**

The Doctor grunted as he sat up and found himself back in the TARDIS.

"About time you wake up?" said an annoyed female voice, "That's what happens when you don't let regeneration take its time to heal you."

The Doctor sat up and saw the same person who gave him Kushina's location doing something with the control console of the TARDIS.

"Who are you?" asked the Doctor as he got up and went over to the woman.

"The Guardian." stated the woman.

"Guardian who?" asked the Doctor.

"Just the Guardian." said the Guardian before she paused for a moment, "It is fun to say that."

"What are you doing?" asked the Doctor as the Guardian got back to piloting the TARDIS, "How do you know how to fly the TARDIS?"

"I see you don't remember." said the Guardian, "Just as well. You don't actually meet me for another couple hundred years. To answer your question, I'm a Time Lord like you."

"That's impossible!" exclaimed the Doctor as the Guardian grabbed a large red and black sword leaning against the railing, "All the Time Lords perished in the Time War."

"Then I guess it's good I didn't participate in the Time War." said the Guardian as she headed toward the door.

She opened it but the Doctor pushed it shut before she could leave.

"Move." said the Guardian angrily.

"What happened to Kushina?" asked the Doctor.

"She's fine." said the Guardian in annoyance, "She got captured again and Minato saved her."

"What about Harribel?!" asked the Doctor urgently.

"She's in my TARDIS training." said the Guardian, "If she's going to fight the Templars, she going to need to learn to kill them properly."

"You're an Assassin, aren't you?" asked the Doctor.

The Guardian pushed the Doctor away and opened the door.

"By the way..." said the Guardian as she looked over her shoulder at the Doctor, "I set the TARDIS so you can see Kushina again. You just need to flip the switch."

She closed the door as she stepped outside and the Doctor stared at the door for a moment. He then rushed over to the console and flipped the switch.

**(9 Years Later)**

Kushina Uzumaki was barely asleep in her bed with Minato when a familiar whirling sound reached her ears. She woke up completely and rushed out of bed and past the small crib next to the door as she pulled on her shoes and went outside to see the familiar TARDIS. It opened up and the Doctor and Kushina looked at each other.

"Oh, no." whined the Doctor, "How many years this time?"

"Nine." replied Kushina.

"I swear the next time I see that woman." muttered the Doctor before he turned his attention back to Kushina, "So, wanna go?"

"Go where?" asked Kushina.

"Other worlds and times." said the Doctor.

"What does that mean?" asked Kushina.

"Well, it means, come with me." said the Doctor, "I promised to explain to you about my TARDIS but what better way than to actually show you."

"Doctor, what about Minato?" she asked in distress, "I can't just leave him. Plus, I've got a child now."

"Don't worry." assured the Doctor, "I can have you back five minutes before now."

The Doctor held his hand out to Kushina and she looked at it. After a moment of thought, she took the Doctor's hand and he led her inside the TARDIS. Kushina stared in awe and bewilderment at the inside of the blue box as the Doctor walked past her and to the main console.

"It's bigger on the inside." said Kushina as she tried to grasp the thought.

"Harribel was like that when she first saw it too." said the Doctor before he looked up from pressing buttons and turning knobs, "By the way, when was the last time you saw her?"

"Nobody's seen her in nine years." said Kushina.

"Must not have been done with her training in that time." said the Doctor as he got back to what he was doing.

"What training?" asked Kushina as she went to stand next to the Doctor.

"Hold on." said the Doctor with a smile as he looked at Kushina and flipped the big switch.

The TARDIS began shaking and they both heard the whirling sound as Kushina smiled.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
